The Gardexians
Gardexians are a sentient race of bipedals resembling mythological Elves. They made first contact with humans in the year 2298, although due to images of them dipicted as Elves in Human mythology or their resemblance to a character in an old time video game, they may have visited up to 3000 years before First Contact. Anatomy This race consists of a 70 to 30 Male-to-Female ratio, which the males grow up to 6 feet high, while females grow up to 5.5 feet high. Their physique is mainly slender due to their bone structure, physical exercise regiments, and diets. Their appearance, as previously stated, makes them resemble an Elven race, with red eyes, tri-pointed ears and green hair The crests they wear on their bodies is a religious item they believe heightens the telepathic abilities they possess. This race possesses a slight psychic ability that is unlocked at an early age through a right-of-passage. In this event, the child undergoes a test in which they unlock their inner energy and focus it to their mind until they are able to sense the emotions of those around them. Once this is achieved, they are able to use this ability. They later hone their power by the time they reach adulthood to the point they can read the minds of others. These abilities seem to grow weaker the farther they are from their home planet. This may come from certain elements that traces of which can be found in the soil of their planet. Their anatomy resembles that of slender human beings. In the female’s case, this has caused them to be a symbol of beauty throughout the galaxy. They each have four fingers on each hand, yet no appendages on their feet. Skeletons of early Gardexians show that these were lost in evolution. All other systems are shockingly similar to humans, except for the nervous system. This may be because of their psychic abilities tuning their intelligence and sense of feeling. Like most other sentient beings, they reproduce sexually, followed by a gestation period of 7.5 months before birth. Gardexian children are less than 1 foot at birth, and weigh less than 2 lbs. By the third month, they have grown teeth and are weened of their mother’s milk. by the fith month, they can speak basic words and walk. By the time the celebrate their first birthday, they can speak in full sentences. From then until their adolesence of 10 years, they grow up to 3.7 feet and weigh about 75 lbs at the most. This is at the point they unlock their psychic abilities. Afterwards they grow to adulthood by age 19 and live up to 115 years of age. The oldest to date has been documented to live 167 years. Inhabited Worlds The homeworld of the Gardexians resides in the edge of the mid-zone.They have made their three moons habitable through terraforming and continue to explore uninhabited worlds nearby that can sustain life. Gardexian System *Gival *Gardiex (homeworld) *Xe'ra Kalvu System *Gevalun *Agala Gastricka System *Soe *Giaka *Xenalli *Marasak Xor-Gar System *Harmoka *Galgamax Gardiex is the only fully inhabited planet in its system. The planet is based mostly of water, in which 85% of the surface is covered in it. The little land there is consists of archipelagos, and chains of large islands. The settlements are formed in something they call “Gel Citas” which translates to “Tower Cities”. These cities are constructed as large skyscraper-like structures that are based on islands, then procede to grow as the population of that settlement increases.The largest of these cities are treated as hubs for the surrounding island settlements within a 100 mile diameter, such as the capital city of Garvus City. Notable Gardexians Queen Giana: Current ruler of The Gardexian Influence Vali Raltus: Gardexian Jedi Mistress Darth Anthrus: Gardexian Sith Alcolyte Mara Garasa: Gardexian senator Kralus Invira: Gardexian representative to the Citadel Embassies Kirla Xadea: Gardexian Shadow, personal bodyguard to Senator Mara Garasa Valu Gardxi: Designer of the Avarice-Class Dreadnaught Dr. Xali Gradiala: Famous scientist, designer of the Commander-class Heavy Frigate (deceased) Dr. Xenalli Vorka: Scientist that developed the first Terraform Bomb Kralus Kirlin: Royal Guard Captain and founder of the Gardexian Archangels (deceased) Grolla: Black Market dealer Reav Allade: Anarchist most wanted by Gardexian local law enforcement for crimes against the Influence. Gardeka Kirliv: Allade's second in command Category:Species